kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:8bitPit
Untitled Message 1 Dear 8bitPit, Why are you undoing the edits that I have been conjuring up? I know I'm right. I understand that you're worried about edits on Divinipedia, but still, give others a chance. Especially me because I know I'm right. EpicRyu36 (talk) 01:53, May 24, 2016 (UTC)EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Untitled Message 2 Hey 8Bit, I have an idea. I think that Divinipedia should add transcript articles. I think these could be nice just in case people wanted to know what the characters say. Please give it some thoughts and talk to Palutena for me. (EpicRyu36) :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Custom Cursor Complaint Hey, not sure if you've noticed, but one of the members of this wiki community has been complaining to me about the custom cursor. Do you know if there's a way to make it an optional feature (or, at least, turn it off for that certain member, or is there no way? Don't worry about actually removing it off the CSS (I like the custom cursor); I'm just wondering if there's a way to have the custom cursor disabled for certain users. ★Marth 04:32:19|July 03, 2016 ★ :I noticed, I just wasn't sure if I should step in or not... :And unfortunately, I don't believe it's possible to disable it for a particular user nor make it an optional feature. I've tried testing it out, and no matter what I do, the custom cursor always shows through. :The most I can do at this point is maybe try to edit the current custom cursor to be more visible, since Tastymeatball's biggest complaint seems to be that it's hard to navigate with; however, I can't say for sure if I can do that without dramatically changing how it looks. Sorry I'm not much help here... :c 8bitPit (talk) 05:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::All right, no problem! I figured as much that there doesn't seem to be a way to make it optional at this point. I'm fine with handling complaints, and it's normal to not want to get involved in these sorts of things, so don't worry! I'll set up a community poll for the custom cursor, since it seems to be the most rational and normal choice for this sort of issue. ★Marth 01:30:35|July 04, 2016 ★ Untitled Message 3 8bitPit, Sorry if I haven't been on Divinipedia that much to work on the transcripts. I've been busy with summer school. I was wondering if you could give a shout out to other Divinipedia users about the transcripts. That would be appreciated. (EpicRyu36) :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Untitled Message 4 8bitPit, I need some help from you. Since I cannot find all of the quotes from a chapter to put into the transcripts I'm gonna need help. I would like to make a template, but I can't figure out how to do it. Could you help me out with it? It would say "Everyone shut up! This transcript is missing phrases from the main adventure or the secret conversations. Feel free to add them in to finish the transcript." The photo would be a Hewdraw head portrait. If you could help me make it, I would appreciate it. EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Dark Pit From what I see, is it actually true that Dark Pit is a Fallen Angel? ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:04, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :One response on ChocolateElemental's Talk Page→ I. Yeah, of course I know that Fallen Angels are rebellious in all honesty. Point is, God doesn't allow them to be redeemed, unless a Angel user has the power named Redemption Inducement, which can erase evil and turn them over to the good side. II. I would be interested if Ascended Demons would exist, but Spawn from Image Comics would be a special example. I doubt the scenario of a Demon ascending from disgrace would have the exact same cause of them rebelling against Lucifer, or even falling in love. III. If God, being a Monotheistic Deity, infinitely forgives Humans and loves them the best no matter what, why wouldn't he stem his unlimited forgiveness to Angels once the Fallen Angels had truthfully changed their ways? They are his children isn't that right? Or am I wrong? IV. Can Fallen Angels transform into full-fledged Demons whenever they are prolonged in corruption? V. In the afterlife, does Humans ourselves visit Heaven, or do we get reborn into the next life on Earth infinitely no matter what but as a completely different person biologically? I feel really intrigued on what happens to people that have died. Who knows really. Theory Hello 8Bit. I'm aware I have been absent from Divinipedia, but it's because iI have been in school. But, while I was watching some videos on Uprising, I've noticed some of the gamers have some crazy theories on some of the characters. Could we potentially put theory sections for some of those characters? One example is the Chaos Kin: one gamer named Chuggaaconroy had a theory stating it was a part of the Forces of Nature but got so riled up it became evil. Please give it some thought. EpicRyu36 (talk) 19:08, December 28, 2016 (UTC)EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Weakpoints :In response to my message on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Hi there. I'm aware that the weakpoints make different sounds when hit. And, ironically, I find out the weakpoints during random play times. After finding out, I go to the pages (for example: the cute little Bumpety Bomb's back) that didn't have the weakpoint I found and add it. Just trying to help out the Divinipedia articles. EpicRyu36 (talk) 05:01, January 25, 2017 (UTC)EpicRyu36 Untitled Message 5 Dear Pit, Thank you for the audios. Where do you get these come from? Julian 09:32, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :One response on Julian Goh Ken Kheng‎‎'s Talk Page→ Dear Pit, Thank you for replying to me. Can you add one more audio for the Hewdraw and more aduios for Hades. Oh please? Julian 10:19, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Gaol Glitch :In response to my message on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Pit, I'm sorry if you're having trouble trying to do the glitch, but it's just so hard for me to explain. All I know is that at times when shooting Gaol in Chapter 2 and Boss Battle, she will start glowing green and reflect all shots and won't be able to be defeated. It happened to me four times: 2 in Chapter 2 and 2 in Boss Battle. Sorry if you're having trouble proving it, but believe me, it can happen. EpicRyu36 (talk) 13:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC)Ryu 3/16/17 7:40 AM :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Chapter 2 Transcript Are you sure that the spoiler template shouldn't be put on this page? I thought that the epilogue for it might be a bit of a spoiler related to Gaol as a character. It's fine if you don't think so, though. I just wanted to hear more of your thoughts. Thanks! ★Marth 04:46:05|March 20, 2017 ★ :Oh, I didn't even think of that! But I personally feel like it shouldn't qualify as a spoiler not only because Chapter 2 is pretty early on in game, but also because Gaol is revealed to be a human in the same chapter she's introduced in. I'm sorry... :c 8bitPit (talk) 05:36, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, no problem! I was just wondering, since Gaol's own page has the spoiler warning, and I thought that the revealing of her being a human (and maybe along with the revealing of how she used to be close to Magnus) was the reason why. ★Marth 06:50:34|March 20, 2017 ★ :::Sorry for the confusion! I actually placed the spoiler template there because of the information regarding Chapter 24 on her article, not because of her identity. :::I should probably create a page for a Spoiler Policy to avoid any possible confusion in the future... 8bitPit (talk) 07:09, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, no worries! Sorry for assuming things. If you want to make a spoiler policy, I think it would be fine just putting it in the Community Rules under the Article Guidelines section. Just a thought. ★Marth 07:26:06|March 20, 2017 ★ :::::Alright, I took your suggestion to heart and added an additional rule about the use of the Spoiler template. Do you think that covers everything, or should I try to be more specific? 8bitPit (talk) 01:21, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Nope, that's fine, thanks! That clears up a lot of things for me. c: As always, thanks for your hard work! ★Marth 07:34:40|March 21, 2017 ★ Gaol Glitch Update Breaking news Pit! I was just playing Boss Battle and found out more information on the invincibility glitch. Gaol activated her reflect shield. Just before it disappeared, I shot her and she immediately spawned two Skuttlers. I tried shooting her, but she remained flashing green and reflecting my shots. Just wanted to let you know. If you discover it yourself, let me know. EpicRyu36 (talk) 03:18, May 1, 2017 (UTC)EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Talking with Pit hi Pit how are you hey Pit i was pretty good playing Smash Bros. (8bitPit) :One response on Aaliyahpinkiepie's Talk Page→ Links If you disagree with something I do can you please approach me about instead of just reverting it, thanks. Fang (Talk) 07:12, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I'm really sorry, I didn't realize what I did was rude! I'll definitely keep that in mind in the future. >n<' 8bitPit (talk) 07:22, July 31, 2017 (UTC)